Annie Radd
Annie Radd is a rock n' roll kind of girl. She loves music and to sing, which eventually made her start her own band. She wears a green shirt with a pant skirt, has pink eye shadow, light blue eyes, a star tattoo on her right cheek, and has long, curly red hair. Season Descriptions Season 1 Season 1 was a good season Annie Radd had. She did well in most challenges, and wasn't in the bottom two, apart from the time in Funky Beats where she was eliminated, and she came ninth out of twenty-two contestants. :#In Flight of the Feathers, she talked the talk about being there to win and made an instant enemy, Chaz McFreely. She then allowed Odin Revolution to flirt with her in the first part. In part two, she was quite quiet, but happily jumped off the plane without causing a fuss. :#In Untrue Talent, she sang her own version of P!nk - So What and Leaf commented on her, saying that he would like to sign her up as a vocalist. :#In The 8 Mile, she started to get quite cocky about her team, then in the task, she was following through Amelia's orders however, she was getting rather annoyed with her. :#In Robo-Rumble, she exclaimed she was happy that Amelia had left and was then very quiet. :#In Singin' Blues, she noticed a pattern in the eliminations and predicted that they would lose a member, then in the actual task, she sang P!nk - So What again and all three judges enjoyed her performance. She then was shocked to find out the Master Aran had quit and that none of the other team were eliminated. :#In A-Maze-ing Day, Annie was the first to question the change and then was fairly quite for the rest of the episode. :#In Sharp Game, Annie was talking the talk about how to do "better" and was then in on the plan to remove Sasha from the contest. :#In Hot Diggity Dog!, she was yet again confident that they were going to win, but then, she became quiet for the majority of the rest of the episode. :#In Alcatraz Wannabees, she was the one who found the shovel which helped her team escape. :#In Fire in the Skies, she was confident with her team and then went quiet. :#In Hang in There, Annie was part of the conversation to do with being the final five in her team and then guessed the challenge, and through out it, motivated the team. :#In Raw Rawk, Annie was in her element and was the last sim standing in the guitar challenge and she was yet again, motivating the team throughout it. :#In Middle of the Line, she was hopeful for a reward again, but it never came, and she was the first person to feel the wrath of Zoe's cooking. :#In Kitchen Nightmare, she was very quiet but participated in the "get-to-know-each-other" talk at the beginning. :#In Burning Rubber, she stated that Violet Nightshade was a downer and was surprised at Violet's reaction. She then paired up with Rhonda for the challenge, which they then won. :#In Mountain Climber, she sympathized about Maria leaving, and then tried really hard in the task, but kept slipping. This was, unfortunatly, the build up to her leaving. :#In Funky Beats, she started of by sympathizing for Jenny losing Ian Arneson, but then becomes scared of the idea of a disco, and has a flash back of her being the victim of an incident. She then panics and gets eliminated by her fellow team mates. Season 2 Under Construction Season 3 Under Construction Season 4 Under Construction Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Restless Ragers Category:Ruthless Chargers Category:Extreme Team Category:Red Team